


Recollections

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emphasis on holiday participation, Family Loss, Going over the year, Hanzo joining overwatch, M/M, Sort of falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: A tale of how Hanzo Shimada celebrates the holidays over the years.





	

If you asked Hanzo Shimada what would happen if his brother was alive and was going to happen if he joined him in a fight to better the world, he wouldn’t answer. He would’ve laughed straight in your face and say that this scenario would never happen and then ask if he would finally be at peace with himself and allow himself to be happy.

That is exactly what happened.

The first year Hanzo was a part of Overwatch was a time of healing. He slowly started to allow himself to feel, to form emotional connections to those around him. He rekindled his relationship with his brother, telling him about the decade he spent doing nothing but tearing himself apart bit by bit due to guilt. It was a time where he allowed Genji to help him, help him learn to better himself, to seek redemption through finally fighting for the side that swore to protect others, rather than one that did harm.

Hanzo found himself surrounded by people who fought to get past the walls that the archer had built around himself. These people saw him as a friend, someone that they could count on, and managed to convince Hanzo that he was generally liked. He enjoyed the late night spent in the rec room where they would watch movies, a rotation going on what got to choose what was being watched. He enjoyed taking his turn at cooking for the team, and watch their faces light up from the food he had prepared. He enjoyed having casual talks with the members, sharing his interests and culture that didn’t involve his bow. That being said McCree, Ana, and himself would have a weekly competition to see who was better at aiming.

McCree. Jesse McCree. He was adamant from day one to getting close to the archer. He told Hanzo about his past in Deadlock, and how he was where Hanzo was in trying to learn how to live on the “good” side of the law, to stop working for personal gain, or to cause trouble for others and instead learn what his own special brand of justice was. He learned that everyone was entitled to happiness through him in watching the selfless man put himself above others. He decided that McCree deserved happiness as well, and found himself falling for the cowboy who had fallen for him since day one.

When the holidays came around that first year, Hanzo did everything to make himself busy with something work related, instead of taking time off for the holidays. McCree, who went by Jesse more times than not by the archer sought him out and managed to convince him that he needed to take a breather, and just show up to the holiday party. He didn’t push him to wear a holiday sweater, or work to get presents or decorate the base. He let the archer experience the holidays with the group at his own pace, wanting him to see that he was family above all.

Though, Hanzo stayed away from anyone, watching as new people, Torbjörn’s wife, and Lena’s girlfriend, easily integrate themselves into the festive atmosphere enviously. McCree watched as the archer nursed a glass of eggnog with a distant expression on his face as he hung out with Angela and Genji. The latter saw his brother as well, and after a half hour sighed.

“The holidays were always important to our mother. She…passed during this time as well. It is hard for him, be patient,” he had said clapping a hand on his shoulder before moving to sit with Hanzo, the archer turning toward his brother and had a casual conversation in their native tongue.

The second year in Overwatch Hanzo realized just how much the others cared about him.

He tried to recklessly throw himself in front of a blast that was heading straight for Lúcio and Hana who was out of her mech. Reinhardt stood in front of the three of them and looked at Hanzo with a stern expression.

“No one is dying on Reinhardt’s watch my friend,” He said the warm jovial tone the German was known for gone. He meant what he said and Hanzo almost didn’t know what to say. He let himself get picked up by the knight and dusted himself off as both the younger members looked at him in shock. Later, they pulled him aside and hugged him, begging him to not do it again.

Jesse and Hanzo at this point were inseparable when they were on the base together. Hanzo was even able to coax his dragons into manifesting around McCree who cherished them as much as he cherished the archer. In turn, the dragons had taken to McCree as well, seeing exactly why Hanzo loved the man, and assured him that with time they would protect him as well.

It was not always good for them however. There was a time in the middle of the year where Jesse just disappeared. He took no call or message from anyone, but Hanzo. The archer was not one to simply stand by and let Jesse remain missing, so he went looking.

He found him knelt in front of a grave in Santa Fe.

“It’s been twenty years since she died,” he mumbled when Hanzo walked up behind him. Hanzo tilted his head in confusion and knelt next to him. “It was all my fault…” He put his hand on the headstone.

Hanzo turned to look at the name, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_Martha Ba'alchin lani_

“McCree-“

“My grandmama. Here, my name was Jesse Akalii, the Navajo means ‘Cowboy.’ Her last name meant ‘Many Children.’ Had what was it….6 aunts and uncles? She….she died because of me… I I shoulda protected her Hanzo.” The archer hesitated for a moment before putting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“She would be proud of you Jesse. You are a good man, selfless and kind. Any mother, or grandmother would be proud of that.”

 

When the holidays rolled around again, Hanzo found himself getting more involved. At first it was a few of the others, mostly Lena, Lúcio, and Hana asking if he could do something small for him. That turned to Jesse telling him what his family used to do for the holidays, and that lead to Ana stopping him to hand him a blue sweater with dragons knitted into it.

He strung up lights around the base, helped decorated the trees that decorated around the base. He participated in the Secret Santa event of the base and was pretty confident that his imported beer would please Reinhardt. He also went out and got something for McCree, it was only right.

Christmas Eve was spent with the two of them, as was Japanese tradition. They were cuddled up, eating cake and occasionally stealing kisses from one another as they watched A Fistful of Dollars. Hanzo was honestly the happiest he had ever been. He fell asleep against his cowboy with a smile on his face.

 

On Christmas the entire base threw a party. There was alcohol and laughter filled the air as all the worried and hardships of the year were forgotten. Lúcio was skating around with mistletoe making everyone kiss, though Hanzo suspected he was only leaving him and Jesse so they wouldn’t get suspicious, something was off about Jesse. He seemed nervous about something.

“Alright loves! It’s time for presents!” Lena cheered as she bounced to the tree and sat down, Emily following close behind to help pass out presents. Holiday cheer was spread around as everyone got something that fit their personality, or would be useful in battle. Hana had gotten Hanzo as her Secret Santa, and she gave him some origami paper and a book to help remind him how to make certain folds, something he said he enjoyed as a child in passing.

McCree had gotten a boot shaped mug from Genji and from Hanzo a blue serape with his dragons decorating the edges like the gold on his red one was.

“Babe, it’s beautiful, I can’t wear this into battle,” he said in shock.

“I won’t force you, but since you gave me something that is iconic for you, I figured I’d return the gesture,” Hanzo said playing with the red and gold ribbon McCree had given him a year prior.

“Han…” he said distantly sneaking a glance toward Genji who gave a slight dip of his head. The cowboy took a deep breath and stood up, pulling the archer to his feet before kneeling down onto one knee. “Now, Han I ain’t got a present really for ya, more…a question. Now, I’ve thought a lot about this…bout us, what you mean to me an’ everyone else here. You make me the happiest man on earth, and I wanna make you the second happiest man. So, will ya do me the honor of marryin’ me darlin’?” He pulled out a band that was silver and gold swirled together.

Hanzo’s heart stopped as he covered his mouth with his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded. “Yes…yes you wonderful man.” He fell to his knees and kissed him deeply hugging him tightly. McCree held his archer close to his chest in return.

 

The third Christmas he celebrated with Overwatch, Jesse and Hanzo were Jesse and Hanzo Shimada-McCree.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late, but I had holidays of my own to do. Thank you everyone who read anything I wrote for McHanzo week, it was really fun doing this, and I will totally do this again. 
> 
> Also for the Navajo I totally just googled Navajo last names so if thats not cool let me know and I'll change it.
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at Caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com


End file.
